


Went Too Fast

by nyankoma



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, funfact if u seen rthis on quotev hi its me im the op, just moving it over here lol, just shitpost fics on ao3, this is my legacy huh, vague mentions of violence but thats it given one of the source materials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyankoma/pseuds/nyankoma
Summary: Two hearts deeply collide, whether they realize it or not
Kudos: 3





	Went Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this fic is in the process of being rewritten and edited to match up with my current fic standards! it wont be edited as of its first publishing but it will soon be! thank u for being patient!!

It was all a blur.

He didn't remember much of anything, but that weird guy with the white hoodie. 

It was all so weird..

It was a chill, misty evening over the large city. The silhouettes of the buildings above looked nothing but a blur as the blue hedgehog ran along the pavement streets, a bag of chilli dogs clasped within the grip of his large, white gloved hands. Green eyes stared up towards the city sky as his feet soon stopped, the cobalt animal glanced around the mostly abandoned city street in confusion, as if he hadn't even recalled gong down this road before. He blinked, shrugging his shoulders before continuing onwards.  
However, little did he know, someone was watching him. A hooded figure, dressed in white, and black, but due to the haze lingering over, he looked to be nothing more than a shadow. A shadow, with a blade clenched within it's hands of a color similar to snow. He continued to follow the blue creature at a distance, waiting for his prey to slow itself once again. 

Sonic continued to run through the elaborate maze of stores and buildings, his red and white shoe covered feet carrying him along the pavement as best as they could. He continued on, but was interrupted by the faint feeling of emptiness inside him. A void that wasn't easy to fill for him, not since what had happened about a few hours ago. \  
Hunger.

He soon stopped on a street curb, due to the lack of tables around him. 

"This'll help!" He exclaimed as he opened the paper bag and began to chow down on it's contents. 

His observer watched with glee, but with a mix of something else, as the hedgehog continued to eat.

Was it longing to slaughter Sonic?  
Was it something more....subtle?

He continued to think, watching Sonic as he stood up and sped off. 

The raven haired watcher could've laughed himself to death and back at the thought of what he considered it to be, but, was it..love at first sight?


End file.
